SECRET 101
by LegendOfNagi
Summary: Len is a cool, handsome and hot guy. That's everyone thinks of him, but nobody knows that he have a crush on Kaito which is also the school campus crush, nobody knows that Len is a gay. Miku borrowed a notebook from him and discover that Len have a crush on Kaito. Now he's guarding up Miku in order to make his secret safe with her. I'm not good in summary,but I bet you'll like this
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I know this is crazy and way too corny because of a secret notebook a love story started. To tell youhonestly I never saw it coming. Oh well you've caught me there. Ok It's my story I'm Miku Hatsune I'm just a simple high school girl not that hot, not that pretty even not a popular one. I've just said it earlier I'M NOTHING just SIMPLE and an ordinary teenage girl. Because of this stupid secret notebook my private life was ruined. I was engaged to a very popular people which made me popular too. Ok stop with introduction I'm already making it too long. So this is how the story started ...


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

Chapter 1  
(The Beginning)

Miku's POV

I'm combing my hair right in front of the mirror. Then I grabbed my bag pack at wear it at my back. "Don't have any plan to take your breakfast Sis?" my younger sister asked me. She's on the dining area taking her breakfast. "Ahmm...Nope, Neru's waiting outside" then I closed the door of our house and started to walk. "Your so mean! I've been waiting here for almost an hour!" Neru raised one of her eyebrows against me. Oh no here comes the monster. "I'm sorry because of what happened I will treat you later ok" I raised my right arm and make a peace sign. 1 2 3 she turned her back and started to walk "I want carbona with extra cream and cheese later" yes she's calm now I knew it no one can beat the power of food. Hahaha ...  
When we reached the school gate we saw Luka and Teto is coming in our direction to meet us. "Neru-Chan, Miku-Chan" they've greeted us but they look so sad. "Kasane-san what's the problem?"

"WHAAAA-T?" Gumi yelled "What's the meaning of this? We don't belong to the star section anymore?" she's facing the door, exactly looking at the white sheet of paper which contains the list of student who will occupy the said classroom. "But why? They can't separate us" she stand straight and started to walk again "Neru-san where are you going?" I asked her while following her. "I'm going to the guidance office I'm going to ask them why us?" oh no, here she goes again. I tried to stop her "Neru-" but KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK she already knocked the guidance office door. "Come in" Mrs Glear said from the inside she opened the door and she quickly got inside and stands right in front of the guidance councilor. "Ma'am? What happened? Is there something wrong? Did we committed any violation? Thats why we are separated to the star class?" Mrs. Glear smiled and she whispered something to Neru's left ear that gave her a shock and gave her a mysterious aura. "Now, now Ms Gumi Their's someone I'm expecting to meet today please leave this room now" she smiled once again and fixed her eyeglasses. Gumi leaved the office with a very mysterious aura and she's whispering to herself she didn't stop until we reach the classroom until the class started.

"Neru, What did she told you?" I asked her. She stared at me with pitying eyes. "She told me we didn't make it." she started to mourn and all the people from the class stared turned on our spot. Neru stopped crying she suddenly raised her head and everyone saw her 2 sharp eyes, then everyone suddenly stop starring at us. Even our teacher they know Neru a lot. Neru stand up and walk to the exit door of our classroom and stop for while "Sir would you mind to excuse me for I'm not feeling well" Our teacher stand straight and excused her from the class. I stand up too but she gave me a deadly stare which only means she wants to be alone.

We are sitting at the edge of the last line of the right row of our classroom which only means we are the last person and on my right the chair is vacant because no one wants to sit beside me except Neru. Its already 2nd period Neru is not yet back, by this momment we are writing our Physics teacher wants us to make an expectations about her and the subject it's kind a boring. I wont to wring something but I forget about the right term and I suddenly heard an iritating sound. So I decided to find where's the irritating sound coming from. Then I saw a guy rubbing his shoes on the doormat and its kind of irritating so I raised one of my eyebrows against the guy I cant see his face for his looking at his shoes. I shook my head and and rolled my eyes then he suddenly looked at my direction and our eyes meet.

* * *

Don't forget to make a review for the Nagi-chan :D


	3. Chapter 2 the transferee

Chapter 2  
(The Transferee)

Miku's POV

suddenly our eyes met. He smiled at me then he wink. What The Fudge he winked at me if felt that my cheeks are blushing so I looked down and try to avoid myself that he cant see me. Then I heard a lot of girls whispering "He's cute" "His handsome" the worst "how I wished he could be my boyfriend."

"Attention class we have a new student introduce yourself" he smiled at her then faced all of us he cleared his throat. "Ahem. Ahem. Good morning my name is Len Kagamine and I'm 17 years old Nice to meet you all." then he gave a sweet smile then almost all of the girls was amaze to his beauty. "Ok Len just choose where you want to sit" his searching for a seat. Oh My Gully I forgot that this chair next to me is the only chair which is available. I'm sweating I don't know what to do "Don't turn this way" I said to myself. 3 2 1 he turned this way he smiled oh gosh his getting closer every step he takes, he makes my breath away. One more row. No way his gonna sit here I grabbed the bag from the chair which is in front of me and put it to the vacant chair next to me. Len stopped and turn his back and took the chair which is in front of me. His standing right in front of me and his staring at me. He is cleaning his bag and the chair before he sit down. I find it weird because his doing it at the same time staring at me. Isn't it obvious? I rolled my eyes against him and started to write again. When he is about to have a seat he slips but he didn't fall because he gained his balance everyone noticed him and laughed at him. Then after a few minutes the owner of the bag that I grabbed earlier just arrived from the comfort room. His facial expression changed like his wondering someone's setting in his armchair. "Hey!" I caught his attention. I point at his backpack he just scratch his head and sit right next to me.

"What happened here while I'm gone?" he asked me. "His a new one his Len I forgot his last name teacher said to have that seat" he just nod. "Your Miku right?" I paused for a while "How did you know my name?" he slightly laughed "Your kidding right?" I gave him a blank expression telling him to continue "You've said it earlier during our getting to know each other" we both laughed but not that loud. "I'm Kaito Shion" he give a hand so that we could shake hands "Miku, Miku Hatsune" we shake hands then out of nowhere we suddenly laughed again. We kept on laughing when I looked at the white board I noticed Len is raising a mirror his really weird. The bell rang which signifies its already recess. All the girls went to Len But I didn't pay any attention to them. I just went outside to look for Neru. "Where are you going? Do you want to have some snacks?" Kaito asked me "I'm looking for Neru-chan" I look at the window I see Len looking at me, what's his problem? "Miku-chan, would you mind if I'll join you to look for Neru-chan" I smiled at him I just hold his hand and started to walk. Everyone's staring at us I don't know why?. "Miku-chan!" Luka look so shock. I gave them a why facial expression. Kasane point at my hand. I look at Kaito he looks like blushing so when I look at my hand I find it holding tight to Kaito's hand as if like lovers. I immediately let go and I find it embarrassing. "I'm sorry" I felt like I'm blushing. "It's ok, I have to go bye guys" he left us all of the sudden. "Is he your?" "Luka-chan no! Its not what you're thinking its just accident ok." I crossed my arms. "We know just don't be defensive miku-chan duh?" Teito rolled her eyes against me. "Miku-chan where's Neru-chan?" Luka asked me. Yeah, where's that girl she's gone for almost 2 hours. "I'm here" she fixed her skirt. "Neru-chan where have you been?" I asked her. "Well, it's none of your believing business, let's go to the cafeteria, I want my carbonara now" oh I almost forgot I need to treat her for waiting almost an hour." We went to the cafeteria. We ordered something to end yes we also bought Neru's carbonara and it cost me a lot phew. "Miku-chan where are we going to sit?" Luka asked me while drinking her favorite softdrink in can. That's a great question, the cafeteria is almost full and I don't know where to sit. "Neru-chan, Luka-chan, Miku-chan right here" I saw Teito waving her two hands so that we can see her. I saw someone is with her in the table. I cant see him for his taking his lunch. "Miku-san ask permission if we can join him" Teito pushed me. "Ahem..." I'm clearing my throat. He sudden glace on me. "Oh, no not him" I said to myself and there he goes again with his killer smile. "Would you mind if we can share the table with us?" I said in a cold way. I felt someone pitch me "Ouch!" I gave Luka a deadly stare. "Yeah, sure you can join me" he smiled at us. He offered us the seats. "Hey, were classmates right?" he smiled once again. To tell you honestly I can't understand why his keep on smiling is he the the smiley icon of yahoo? "I don't want to be rude but its a bad idea to talk while eating" I said it in a cold tone while slicing my toasted chicken. "I'm sorry" he said with a sad tone. He take a glace with his watch and he stood up "It's for me to go" and then he left. "Hey, Miku-chan your so bitter" I just rolled my eyes at Luka. "She's not bitter" Neru said, I know she's on my side. "She's just mean, bitter is not the proper term to use just be direct to the point" and then they laughed "Neru-chan!" I exclaimed. "You're so cruel, his just making friend. His new right?" Teito pointed her fork at me. "Yes and so cute too" I released big laugh that everyone in the cafeteria looked at our direction. "Ok I'm sorry? Cute? Whose cute? him?" I drink my water. "YES!" they gave me their answer in chorus. "Just give me a break" Then I left them. "See you after class same place same time" I winked at them. I'm right here in front of our classroom. When I'm about to enter I suddenly bumped Kaito and I'm about to fall. Kaito grabbed my hand which drew me close to him and he suddenly leaned on the door. It's kinda akward so I stood straight and put my hands at my back. "I-I-I'm sorry" I looked at the floor while saying this. "No you don't have to apologize it's my fault anyway" then he immediately leave. "Your blushing" I touched my cheeks and faced the person who said. It's Len standing by the window looking outside. I didn't say a word I just went to my seat and took a deep breathe. "Don't worry I'm just the only one who witnessed what I've seen earlier" he went to his seat which is in front of me. "I won't tell anyone promise" his eyes tells me that he is sad and hurt. His acting weird by this moment his totally unlike the Len that I'm hated earlier. He sat down facing the white board then the bell rang. The class started immediately I was silent the whole time. I even did not talk to Kaito for what happened earlier its kinda awkward. Neru is not in the mood to talk too. During lunch time I didn't take my lunch I'm not on the mood to eat so I decided to stay at the classroom staring in the window. After few minutes the gang went inside and discussed some things I wasn't able to listen because I'm not paying any attention. I'm not on the mood to talk. So I've finished my day without speaking I don't know what's my problem. So I stayed for a while in the park to kill some time. I was sitting the whole time until I decided to go home. On my way home I've seen Len sitting under the tree's shed and writing something to his notebook and he look so happy different from what I've seen earlier.

review for Nagi-chan :D


	4. Chapter 3 knowing kaito shion

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID

Chapter 3  
[Knowing Kaito Shion]

It's Wednesday today and I'm absent at school. I prefer to stay at home. I'm not feeling well I dont know why. I ran downstairs and opened the door. I brought my bicycle with me. I look at my watch it's almost 5 in the afternoon. I started to use bicycle I wanna go to my favorite place in our village which can ease my problem that I don't know.

I'm almost there. Suddenly a ball hit my bicycle that caused me and my bicycle stumbled. I feel to the ground. I saw someone is running to my direction.

"I'm sorry" he helped me to get on my feet again.

"I was walking right on that top of this hill and suddenly my ball slip to my hands and it roll all the way from there to here" It's Kaito. "Its okay Kaito" I grabbed my bicycle. I think he was not expecting that was me because he didn't say even a word after he noticed that it was me.

I started to paddle and leaved him Until I reached my place. The stream was so quite and it feels such a relief. I closed my eyes and staring to remember happy memories. Like my mom and dad.

"Are you okay Miku-Chan?" I opened my eyes and faced the person who asked me. "Yes I am" I gave him a smile. He look down and sat from where he stands earlier. He put the ball on his tummy and stared at the blue sky. "Miku?" he called my name without staring at me. "Yes Kaito?" I stared at him. He looked at me and smiled

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked me. I don't know what to answer so I just kept silent.

"Well I guess your not on the mood" he said while picking some stone, sitting at the same time. This Kaito Shion his one of the cutest boy in the campus. His our star player of our basketball team. I know his popular in our school however this what I know about him. It's not that I have an interest with him but I just don't want to be a paparazzi or one of his stalkers and I don't even have a plan to be his friend. I don't want to be attach to a person who is very popular. I don't want to be popular! All I want is to be somebody, a stranger. Now his starting to throw pebbles on the river his just like a kid. I'm just observing him for no reason. He stood up and cleaned his pants.

"Are you sure don't want to go with me?" he scratch his hair and smiled he looks so adorable. He glance at me and showing a facial expression which tells me to give an answer. He raised his eyebrows I just shrug my head. We walk together I'm just holding my bicycle so that I could join him it's unfair to paddle and his walking.

"Do you want a hand Miku?" he asked. I just shrug my head once again because I don't want to talk to him. I'm not feeler I just don't want to build any conversation I know it will only give him a reason or possible way that he will treat me one of his friends. I'm pretty sure this might be a reason that my life being a stranger would be ruined. "Here we are and it's almost time" he simply put his hands to his pockets. I didn't notice that we are on the beach and it's almost sunset. I can tell that it's a beautiful view from here.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he points at the sun. "Yeah its amazing" I'm not lying it's true that the view is truly amazing. "You know what my Grandfather told me a story about the sunset do you want to hear it?" he sat on the sand "Maybe not now." I made my bicycle stand and sat beside him. "Why?" he sounds like surprised.

"I think It's not yet time." I didn't want to look at him he might caught me that I'm lying. "Okay" he sounds like upset. His keep on staring at the sun, then he suddenly closed his eyes. He seems so relax out of my curiosity I also closed my eyes and listened to the splash of the water and the whisper of the wind to my ears it's too relaxing. After few minutes I opened my eyes.

"What did you wish?" he looked at me. "Huh? What do you mean?" I don't know why he asked me with that kind of question. "I thought you already know about the story of the sunset, silly me" he tapped his forehead and stood up. "It's getting dark let's go home" he offered his right hand to help me stand up but I didn't accept it for I stand all by myself.

"No thanks I can manage" I rode my bicycle. "Do you want me to accompany you on your way home?" another offer. "It's okay I can still remember the road, thanks for the offer anyway" And then I left him for I started to paddle. I know that I've done a rude thing I just want a privacy. I know anytime from now everyone in the campus will know that I'm with him today. For sure a rumor will spread because of wrong information.

Wait I wonder why his absent too. Well, it's none of believing business. Along my way home I've seen Len again sitting under the shred of the same old oak tree together with his notebook like what I used to see last time. I wonder what his doing there, it's kinda word.

When I arrived at home I've ate my dinner went straight to my room. What a weird day I don't know why Kaito invited me to go with him to the beach just to witness the sunset. To tell you honestly after seeing that view I wanted to hear the story about the sunset however I didn't want Kaito to share it to me for I'm afraid that he might consider me as one of his friends. I cant really explain what I'm feeling by this very moment.

[FLASH BACK]

Kaito ran after me while I'm paddling my bike "Thanks for today Miku-chan and I'm sorry about what happened earlier" he said while kicking the ashes. "It's okay" then I back on him for we are going split now for we are heading to opposite direction. "Miku!" he called my name that's why I looked at him once again. His head is not facing me, it's the ground which his facing. Stretching his hands towards me with the ball.

"Miku you can have this instead as my token of apology" he sounds so serious "Words are already okay with me" he looked at me and I think his blushing. "No I insist please accept this" he begged. So I took the ball and he suddenly ran away. His acting too weird. When I turned my back again I was surprised that Len was standing at the back of me the whole time. I wonder how long his standing there. I just gave him a stare then he just passed through me he didn't even say 'hi'.

Maybe his the reason why Kaito ran away after I receive the ball. It's just a theory it can be changed right?

[End of Flash back]

review for nagi-chan :D


	5. HOW TO PLAY THE LOVE GAME FLAMES

**additional Information about the story of SECRET 101**

(n/a) **F.L.A.M.E.S.**  
FLAMES is one of the Filipino Love Superstious Beliefs. In FLAMES you need to calculate the name of the person you love together with your name which could  
lead to six possible answers that will you to your fate with the person you love. The possible answers are from the letters of the FLAMES.

**Steps how to calculate FLAMES**

1. Write your full name under it write the name of your love.

ex.

Miku Hatsune  
Rin Kagamine

2. Find the similar letters and crash it out both on both of your names.

ex

M/u H/tsu/  
Rin /g/m/

3. Separately count the crashed letters and write the total numbers separately.

ex

M/u H/tsu/ - 5  
Rin /g/m/ - 6

4. To get the initial result using the total numbers of crashed out letter uce it start countng with number of the result form the letters of the word FLAMES continuosly  
until you reach the number then take note of the letter.

ex

M/u H/tsu/ - 5 (E)  
R/n /g/m/ - 7 (F)

5. After that you have two separate letters add it together to get the final result just repeat the step what you have done on getting the final result but use the total numbers.

ex

M/u H/tsu/ - 5 (E)  
Rin /g/m/ - 7 (S)  
12 (S)

6. Then read the answers.

Here the possible answers:

**F - Friends**

If you love someone you will find a way that person will give his attention to you so you end up being his friend. Until time comes that you and that person became  
close friends and after weeks you will become his best friend which is a bad status for you because if you are going to confess your feelings to him your putting your  
relationship with him at risk. There's another problem that you going to face, you know the purpose of the best friend. Someone to share with his secrets particularly  
about his crushes and most worst part ever he/she will ask your help to win his ex-girlfriend/ex-boyfriend back to him/her. Until the day that he is going to be married  
for sure you will be his maid of honor/best man to there wedding. To wrap up everything even though how much the person you love it will really end up to friendship  
specially if the person you love is treating you as his/her best friend.

**L - Love**

Their is a chemistry between the two of you which means that you love each other which can be described as MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING between the two of  
you. It is a good fate however the most challenging in this situation its hard for the both of you to confess to that person specially if the man is tongue tied when you are  
around and the girl is hard to get. Have courage to confess everything before its too late. Just a friendly reminder if you are going to confess your feelings do it in a  
good way or do it privately.

**A - Accepted**

We know that everyone has a ideal man and woman that we would like to be with until our hair turns gray however some of us in the end gets the opposite  
characteristics of our Ideal man/woman. This is it he/she maybe did not love you at first but for sure he/she will love you in the right time. Just a friendly reminder don't  
act like somebody else just be yourself in front of that person tat might be one of the reasons why he/she will love because you are honest.

**M - Married**

Married is the most exciting part of life where you are being prepared to create your own family with the person you love. The best thing to do if you got this result  
you should always pray that he might be your power of one. Just don't rush everything be patient for you might ruin everything allow things happen according to the  
will of the destiny that will bring him/her to you and exchange vows to one another and will have a perfect family.

**E - Enemies**

Oh no, he/she don't really love you it has some theories. Number because of your attitude. Two maybe your too annoying. Three you are too flirty. Four because of  
your appearance. Fifth because of your abilities. Sixth your acting stupid. Seventh because of your style. Eight maybe because your a liar. Ninth you don't exceed  
anything and Tenth your so negative. Key to avoid this one be formal and productive.

**S - Sweet**

45 percent will be really sure that you will really win the person you love however its critical because of your sweetness with her/him he might you might be tagged as  
flirty and abusive because of rumors that will give a negative impact with your relationship eith that person. The best way to make things to work out do this that is  
sweet but no physical contact.


	6. Chapter 4 the secret

THE SECRET

Chapter 4  
[The secret]

"Hatsune?" is checking our class attendance  
"Here!" I raised my right arm. Then I grabbed my bagpack to get my pen and to started to write. Neru faced me  
"Why you're absent yesterday?" she points her finger at me.  
"Are you asking on me?" I give her a smile.  
"NO NOT YOU! I'M ACTUALLY ASKING TO YOUR PEN?" She said sarcastically while talking to my pen. I laughed for a few seconds. She gave me her deadly stare so I end up covering my mouth.  
"What now? Am I talking with myself here?" another deadly stare again.  
"Okay, I was not on the mood, my mood swing strikes again! Now! anymore questions?" I asked her sarcastically.  
"No!" another sarcastic answer from her. I drop my pen all of the sudden and it roll to floor and stock at Len's armchair. I'm about to pick it up but I stopped for Kaito get it for me.  
"Here" he hand over my pen and I'm not sure if I'm gonna accept it or not.  
"Thank you" I said it while not facing him. I did not looked at him because it's a little bit akward to talk to him since after the day he gave his ball to me.

"Hey Miku" Neru poked me  
"Are you blushing?" she touched my cheek.  
"Huh?" I removed her hand to my cheeks  
"Why did you asked me that question?" I asked her. She just simply giggled  
"DEFENSIVE!" she gave me a soft slapped.  
"WHAAT? I'm not DEFENSIVE!" I reasoned out  
"Okay, fine your not DEFENSIVE your JUST DEFENDING YOURSELF" she giggled again.  
"NERU!" and then she laughed.

After the first period I didn't talk to Neru she's just bothering me and it's so irritating. Honestly I dont really like it. During our Physics period our teacher gave us some unfamiliar words and we need to give the meaning. I'm the first person who finished it so I passed my paper and remained silent. Since I don't have anything to do so I started to write and copy some notes of my classmates about yesterday's lesson.

I need some notes for the English subject unfortunately they don't have any notes about yesterday's lesson. I don't know if to whom I shall borrow. I'm pretty sure that Neru didn't write anything because she is lazy! and Kaito his not also around yesterday for he is with me. I ask half of the class but they are keep on telling me that Len has a note for he is the only one who had taken notes yesterday.  
"I hate to do this but I have to" I know this is awkward and it beats me inside. I have no choice. I poked his back and he immediately turned my way.  
"Yes?" he said without any feelings.  
"Would you mind if I want to borrow your English notes?" I give him a fake smile. I don't really know what's the purpose of smiling with this jerk.  
"No" he said with a cold voice then he turned his back against me. WHAAT? did he just said NO? I ask him even though it kills me to do that then I deserved a NO so GRRR.. It really irritates me from head to feet.  
"FINE!" I said sarcastically. I started murmuring because of this stupid guy sitting right in front of me.

"Hey!" he called me with his cold tone of voice. Does he really want me to turn violet screaming at him telling him that how I really cursed him?  
"What?" I said irritatedly. His staring at me then stretching his left arm holding a notebook towards me.  
"What's this?!" I rolled my eyes against him.  
"My English notebook you don't want it, okay I'll put it back to my bagpack again." he sounds cold. I grabbed his hand which holding the notebook.  
"Wait! Just give me a minute." I'm holding the notebook now.  
"A minute?" he raised one of his eyebrows  
"Just take your time" he hold my hand and open it to put the notebook so that I can hold it and then he turned his back against me.

"Just take your time" I said to myself I really hate him his stupid. "Whatever!" I rolled my eyes on his notebook.

I'm already writing when all of the sudden Neru moved my armchair which caused Len's notebook fell and ruined my penmanship.

"Neru!" I complained at her.

"My gosh Miku I'm so sorry! I didn't do it with a purpose" She sounds very sincere "I'm just trying to avoid the fly" She pointed the air and fixed her hair.

I touched my hair to show her that there's nothing that I can do.

"Apology accepted" then I sighed.

I picked Len's notebook and put it on my armchair.

When I opened the notebook it lead me to a page that is folded and there's a few small letters on it that I can't barely read. So I zoomed in my sight to read the letters and it says **'A LIFE TIME SECRET IF YOU'LL DISCOVER IT PREPARE TO DIE!'** So exaggerated! If it's a secret why did he wrote it in this notebook without thinking that someone might borrow it. "What a brilliant idea" I said sarcastically. "Is he that smart?" I shrug my head because of disappointment and I can feel that my blood is starting to boil again because of irritation. So I just sighed and turn the page which contain the notes that I need to copy. "What is that secret all about?" I asked myself. "If the warning is that serious I'm sure that secret is a very big deal" I said to myself again. I stopped writing and shook my head. "Wait!" I realized something. "Why am I thinking about that thing?" I scratched my head. I felt Neru's poking me so I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.  
"Are you OK?" she put here right palm on my forehead  
"You don't have fever but your acting strange" I removed her palm from my forehead.  
"I'm okay! what's your problem?"  
"Ahh... Now I get it your not sick its just an effect" She smiled at me like she's teasing me.  
"Effect? What effect are you talking about?" I don't really know what she meant. She came closer to me and preparing herself to whisper something to my ear.  
"Your acting weird because it's an effect after borrowing Len's notebook?" then I heard her gigling.

"WHAA-T?" I suddenly scream did I heard it correctly? "Eew Neru what a stupid idea duh!" I just give a snob and then she laughed.  
Wait, why is it that the classroom is too quiet? I looked at my classmates and I'm surprised that all of them are staring at me. I give them a wondering facial expression.  
"Y-ee-yes?" I asked them then all of the sudden they all laughed. What is happening? I'm feeling that I'm soo out of place gosh. Everyone's laughing and I don't know why they are laughing including Neru. I stared all of then then there's a person who caught my attention because of the way he laughs while pointing at me and I really hate it. Guess who? it's the stupid Len. I felt that my blood is boiling because of him. Without hesitations I opened the page that has been folded where he wrote his secret and read it. So I stood up and shouted

"HIS GOT A CRUSH ON - WHAAAAT?"

* * *

"WHAAT? HAHAHA!" Gumi laughed.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HAHAHA!" Now Teito's laughing too. We're now on our lunch break. We are sitting on the shade of the big old cherry tree taking our lunch.  
"Not just that she stood up and shouted"

[FLASHBACK]

"HIS GOT A CRUSH ON - WHAAT? AM I TALKING ABOUT?" I stopped because of the thing that I've read from that page.

They all laughed as if they're going to die tomorrow.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Neru laughed once again "You know what Miku you acted so crazy earlier you screamed and ask them what is the problem?" she touched her belly as if she can't stop laughing. "And not just that, you stood up and shouted that someone got a crush then end up saying what are you talking about? You're really stupid Miku" she added.  
"Your so funny Miku-chan hahaha!" Gumi laughed. They're almost teary because of laughing too much. I'm just ignoring them trying to finish my meal.  
"Hey! Why you're not talking Miku? Are you thinking about what happened earlier?" Teito burst her laugh that sounds like a pig. I just ignored them thinking about what I've read earlier.  
"Hey!" Neru tapped my shoulder which brought me back to reality.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"There she goes again" Gumi said and the three of them started to laugh again.  
"Would you stop it?"I fixed my things and left them.  
"Miku don't be mad it's only a joke" Gumi said. Then I heard them laughing.

Out of nowhere, Len's laughing face pointing at me flashed in my mind Because of irritation I stomped my feet. The three of them stop laughing. I've seen Teito is going to stand up but I never let her get on her knees because I ran away from them. I heard her called me but I ignored her. 5 minutes before the bell I went to the classroom. I've seen Kaito's speaking to Len in front of the classroom. When Kaito saw me he went directly inside. When I went inside, I can really sense that Len's staring at me. Do I really sense it or I'm just a feller? OK fine, I just went to my chair. I've seen Kaito reading something. Out of curiosity I asked him what his reading.

"Ahm what's the title of that book?" He glance at me as if his surprised that I asked him. He just stared at me for a minute then he continued reading.  
"It's SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN by Cee Eiyster" he said while facing the book.  
"Is it an interesting story to read?" I asked him again.  
"Yes it is" he answered and turned another page of the book.  
"What's interesting about it?" another follow up question from me.  
"Maybe it talks about Dream" he stared outside the window. "Friendship, Hope, Trust, Revenge" he sounds like his putting an emotional attachment from the story "and Love" I think his blushing after saying that word. "It's a story that lets you choice what to believe until the end." Then he look at me in the eyes then smiled. Then I gave a fake.

"Ahem!" someone clears a throat. I know it's Neru I still ignored her because of what she have done earlier. I take a look at Len's notebook. Its cover is too familiar for me I just can't remember if I already saw this kind of notebook cover before. Well, maybe I just saw it one of my dreams before.

"Good Morning class!" okay our English teacher is now here.  
"Good Morning Ma'am" we all replied.  
"Okay bring out your notes now" she said while smiling. OK now is the time that I need to give the notebook back to him I will never say thank him eew!I stand straight and preparing myself to return the I looked at his armchair his English notebook is already in his hand and reading it.

"Huh?" I return to my chair to sit I'm now confused if that's his English notebook, then what notebook did he let me borrowed earlier? I opened the first page.** Secret Notebook Strictly Prohibited Don't Share**. "What the heck that's why I read about the flames calculation about him and his crush" I said to myself while laughing because his crush is a **GUY**. "Now I know this notebook is familiar this is the notebook which Len is holding every time I see him under that tree?" I laughed again.

"Are you crazy? Your laughing without any reason" Neru said to me.  
"Don't bother me I'm just starting to have a fun hahaha..." I give an evil laugh. Everyone looked at me even my English teacher.

"Ye-ee-yes?" I asked them.  
"There she goes again." Len said then everyone started to laugh but this time I joined them because I'm starting to have fun later.

'Kringgg...' The bell rings which signifies that the day is over. I followed him on where he is going. He stopped because he talk to Kaito in the hallway so I decided to pass through them and wait for Len on the waiting shed. After a few minutes I saw Kaito's passing through the waiting shed. 5 meters away Len is walking with a smile on his lips.

"Hey Len I'm pretty much sure you liked it." I said to him. Then he stopped walking and looked at me  
"Huh? I don't get you Miku." he sounds so confuse.  
"It's okay Len I already knew it" I sat on the bench while smiling at him.  
"About what?" his eyebrows collide.  
"That you have a crush on him." he smirked.  
"What are you talking about?" now his touching his hair.  
"You like Kaito" he stand straight when he heard what I said.  
"Where the heck did you get that news?" he gave me a fake smile.  
"I think you've lend me a wrong notebook earlier." he quickly opened his bag and scanned everything inside.  
**"You've lend me your 'secret notebook' earlier."** he was stunned by what I said earlier he looked into my eyes. He closed his bagpack and wear it.

He grabbed me while holding my wrist until we reach to a place where is only us I mean there is no people around. "What now?" I asked him.  
"You need to promise that you will never tell anyone about this-"  
"Or else?" I cut him off.  
"Or else you'll be dead!" I just laughed at him as if there's no tomorrow.  
"Your laughing now? Without thinking that I can do that you don't know everything about me." he caught me the Promise me yore his right I don't know him that much. So I stop laughing at him.  
**"Promise me you will never gonna spread this secret."** his serious.  
"Fine! I wont spread that you've got a crush on Kaito and your a gay. Its a secret." I turned my back against him. He grabbed my hand  
"Never ever tell anyone about this its just a secret between me and you." I take my hand back  
**"Fine a secret between you and me."** I left him. Okay, fine I don't care about his secret all I want is to have fun.

* * *

Its already late when I got home I had a bad and tiring day I finished my diner without changing my clothes for I'm tired to go up stairs. I took a shower and wear my pajamas and prepared myself to sleep. I closed my eyes then I heard my phone beeped. I unlock it and I've got a 1 text message from a unknown sender so I open the message.

From:XXX-XXXX-XXX  
don't dare to break your promise! Remember its a secret between you and me.

"What the heck? Where did he get my number?" that dork his something like abnormal. I suddenly remembered the result of his flames love calculation between him and Kaito its ENEMIES what a terrible result. I giggled for a while. I erased his message.


	7. Chapter 5 the changes

Chapter 5 [The Changes]

Miku's P.O.V.

It's already nine in the morning when I got up. I know its already late in the morning for I've done it with purpose for today is Saturday. I grabbed my phone on the small table beside my bed.

97 Missed Calls 151 Messages

"What? this is so exaggerated! Len your so over acting!" I hate that man he always ruining my private life.

Calling...  
XXX-XXXX-XXX

"What now?" I said it with a sarcastic tune of voice.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm here in my room why?" I'm not on the mood talking to him.

"Just checking" checking? is he that stupid to check everything I'm doing.

"Wait why are checking over me? Are you my parents duh!" he really pisses me off.

"I'm just making sure that you are not sharing my secret to anyone." there he is treating me again.

"Hahaha! Your so funny its not a good excuse you can trust me!" he really makes my blood boil.

"Trust you? Hell Miku I don't even know you that much I'm just being sure that my secret is safe with you" he sounds irritated now.

"Excuse me, are you doubting me?" I really want to choke him now!

"Don't act there like you almost want me to choke me!" he warns me.

"How sure are you that I want to choke you?" I sarcastically asked him. I heard him laughing on the other line.

"Then, you're happy about that?" I said it sarcastically again.

"Yes because of your hand gestures, I'm pretty sure you want to do that to me" then he laughs again.

"Nice guess, don't say that you can see me right trough the walls of your house dorky." I said it confidently.

"Actually I'm not guessing I'm not a guesser and FYI I'm not acting that I can I see you because I can really see you" then he laughs again. What? Did I heard it correctly that he can see me.

"What?! Where are you?!" I yelled at him.

"Hey you don't need to shout at all!" he laughs again. "I'm here, just turn your head to your left and you can see right to the window."

"To the window eh?" I smirked at him, I followed the instruction that he given me. So, I look at the window. My eyes wants to go out when I saw him sitting on the branch of a tree next to my terrace. His holding a binocular using his left hand and holding the phone on his right hand. He smiled and waved his hand.

I got up on my bed and run to my terrace.  
"What are doing there?!" I shouted at the phone. I saw him removed the phone to his ears which only means his ears are hurt because of the loudness of my voice. Then he put it back.

"Hey Miku, chill I'm just checking you out."

"How long you've been there?" I asked him.

"About an hour ago" then he smiled.

"What! Now your a stalker!" I shouted on his direction.

"I'm not stalking you! Don't be so feeler Miku!" he shouted back. "What the heck did he said to me? I'm feeler?" Okay that does it now I'm pissed off "Go down there now!"

"What if I don't want to?" he shouted.

"Down now?" he said to the phone angrily. "NO I DON'T WANT TO" he said to the phone while pointing at me.

This is too much, I ended the call and throw my phone on the bed and run downstairs.  
I don't care if I'm wearing my pajamas and my indoor slippers and run to his location. I opened the gate and rush there. I closed my riss when I'm already standing at the tree where he sits on.

"Down now!" I commanded him with authority. He dropped his binocular and it hangs to his neck and crossed his two arms.

"Nope, I don't want to" then he shrug his head as if like a kindergarten boy.

"Ah! You don't want to." I grabbed my left slipper and throw at him but luckily he dodged my slipper.

"Hey! stop it" he complained.

"Stop it, in your face! Down now!" I throw my last slipper at him then yes I hit him. Then he suddenly slipped and fell from the branch.

"Ouch! My knees!" he shouts.  
"Oh my gosh." I drew near to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him "I don't really mean to do that" I'm worried at him now.

"So, are you sorry now?" he got up from laying on the ground holding his knee.

"Yes" I said it sincerely.

"Apology accepted" then he run at laughed.

"Why you!" I knew it his not serious, I chased him.

"Run as fast as you can dorky if I caught you for sure your dead!"

"If you could catch me sweety." Then he laughed that really irritates me.

We chased each other to the woods, after a few minutes his out of my sight. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, I leaned on the tree.  
"Now where that dorky could be?" I scratched my head while catching my breath. "YOU CAN HIDE! BUT YOU CAN'T RUN DORKY!" I shouted with the top of my voice.

Then I sat down and trying to catch my breath. The place is quite, then suddenly something fell on my eyes that hurts. Then I run to the water which flows from the small stream that is in front of me. I washed my eyes to removed the dust that irritates my eyes. I wondered where that dust come from. So I looked up the tree.

"YOU!" it's him, his on the branch of the tree smiling at me making peace sign then he jumped and run once again and I chased him once again.  
He entered the woods that I haven't entered before so I stopped I might get lost and for sure I might not find my way home.

"Your quitting now?" I heard him shouting. No I'm not quitting I'm just thinking.

"No I'm not, prepare to die dorky!" I went inside and I'm honestly I'm scared. The place is creepy and scary I decided to went back but its too late for I can't remember which path I took earlier. I remember the legend about the fairy that is appearing in this place and it really scares me.

I heard some creepy sounds and a flowing water. Then I heard a dried branch is stepped on. Without any hesitations I ran so fast then I suddenly bumped on someone we both fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" I got up and touched my hip. I saw the person I bumped with his picking the woods that is scattered on the ground.

"I'm sorry" he said while picking the woods without facing me.

"It's okay I should be the one who would asking for sorry." I helped him gather the woods.

"You don't have to do that" he hold the wood that I'm holding however he mistaken hold my hand and we both stopped and he immediately let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry Miku I didn't meant to do it." I felt like I'm blushing

"No it's okay, here!" I give him the wood and he received it and piled it together. He carried it and started to walk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and walked beside him.

"Me and my dad decided fishing today" he answered me without looking at me and its too awkward and I don't know why.

"What brought you here?" he asked me. The suddenly I remembered the face of that dorky that made me stop. He stop walking too and stared at me.

"I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Just forget what I've asked you earlier." he said.

"No, it's okay I'm just chasing a lost monkey who snatched my slippers." He stop and stared at me. He take off his slippers and picked it up and offered to me.

"Here, use this." Oh my gosh I don't want to use his slippers.

"No use it instead its yours, I'm fine." he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I insist Miku use it instead" he looks so serious.

"Okay thank you Kaito" we walked together until we reached the place where they are fishing.

"Dad, I'm sorry I took so long" he put the woods inside the tent.

"Dad this is Miku, my classmate" he introduced me to his father.

"Good morning" then I smiled at him.

"Good morning too young lady." He greets me. "Great, Kaito I think we should start to cook the fishes that we've caught earlier so that we could have our lunch ready since we have a special young lady with us today." he said generously.

"Yes dad" Kaito answered politely and started to make a fire.

"Can I help?" I asked Kaito.

"Young lady that work is for boys instead come here and let me teach you how to hook a fish." Kaito's dad is very kind person. He taught me how to catch a fish using the fishing rod.

"Just patiently wait until the string moves." I nod my head as an answer to him. I don't want to speak because I'm shy. After a few seconds the string moves.

"Wow I think you've already caught one now pull the string." he said. I pulled the string I'm too excited to know what type of fish I already caught. When the string is already there

"Huh?" I was stunned and embarrassed instead of a fish I caught a boot covered with mud.

"Good catch!" he said while laughing.

"Oh, Len what are you doing here?" Kaito asked him.

He smiled and put his right hand across Len's shoulder and I could really sense that Len really likes it.

"Fine!" I pull the hook out of the boot.

"Better luck next time young lady" Kaito's dad said to me. I got embarrassed so I scratched my head.

"Hi Mr. Shion" Len greeted him.

"Hi Len how are you boy?" I giggled when I heard Mr. Shion called him boy for his not a boy. All of them stared at me.

"Any problem Miku?" Len asked me.

"Nothing" I give him a teasing smile. I pick the boot and throw it on the rock.

"Good, Miku and Len join us in our lunch." Mr. Shion offers.

"Absolutely I'm pretty sure that Len will really love it Mr. Shion." I looked at Len and he stares at me like his so irritated and I really love it.

Meanwhile Mr. Shion and Kaito is cooking the fish I'm throwing pebles on the river three meters away to them.

"You made a wrong move earlier" Len said.

"I'm not the only one Len, you too." I defensively answered.

"Your the one who started it anyway!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a valid reason Miku." he insisted. I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked me with a funny facial expression.

"If I know you like it more than I know." then I laughed at him. He picked of some pebbles and throwing it angrily to the water.

"Hey! Miku stop it! or else." I throw some of the pebbles on the water too.

"Or else what? You're not sure about what your palnning to do to me if tell everyone about your secret." He faced me and throw the pebble to the stone which I'm sitting.

"Anymore questions? Verifications? Miku?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Lunch is ready, lets gather now." Kaito called us to take our lunch. We are sitting on a small dining table which is square I'm sitting next to while on the other side Len is facing me and Kaito is next to him.  
I know that he really likes his position because his sitting next to his crush.

"Hmmm... Len what brought you here?" Kaito asked him. He looked at me and smiled. I'm pretty sure that smile is fake one his a great actor right.

"Miku are playing chase with me earlier." Len's forehead wrinkled as he faced he.

"Miku I though you're chasing a lost monkey who stole your slippers?" he sounds like confused. I felt Len kicked my foot which only means that he don't like what I've said to Kaito earlier.

"What? I mean earlier I'm chasing someone." I reason out.  
"Ahh okay." he just nod and continued eating.

After eating Kaito and Len fixed the tent and Mr. Shion is still fishing. I washed the plates to the river. While cleaning the last plate I saw a small fish caught my attention its facing me and making bubbles. When I tried to move it disappeared.  
"Where did it go?" I asked myself searching for the small fish. After washing the plates I decided to wash my hands also.

"Why are doing that young lady?" Its him standing at my back holding his fishing rod.

"Your our guest you shouldn't do that." His putting down the fishing rod and carried the plates and put it on the basket.

"Okay everything is already packed shall we?" Kaito said with a smile in his lips facing his father.  
Mr. Shion just nod and carried his bucket of fishes and his two fishing rod. Along the way Kaito is carrying the tent bag and the basket and I can see him having difficulties. I stared at Len and he stares back at me.

"What?" he asked me with an irritated tone tone of voice. I raised of my eyebrows and put one of my hand to my waist.

"What did I do?" He still asks me. I stared at him as if I'm saying are you getting my point?

"Seriously what?" now his doing his hands gestures. I pointed Kaito.

"Are you teasing me again Miku? Its not funny anymore." he crossed his arms. The only reaction that I give him is that I slapped my forehead. He didn't get me at all. So I left him behind and accompany Kaito.  
He stared at me and I smiled at him.

"Yes Miku?" Kaito asked me while smiling.

"Can I HELP you CARRY THAT THINGS Kaito?" I said it sarcastically and glanced at Len.

"No its okay I can carry all of this." then he gave me a deep sigh. I look at Len telling him to help Kaito. He walked too fast and took the basket.

"Hey Len!" HE complains.

"No! I want to carry this seems like your having trouble I know that tent is heavy Kaito." He said in a cold tone of voice without facing us.  
"Thank you Len."

When we reach our place it's already late in the afternoon.

"Young lady and Len thank you for joining us this day." Mr. Shion said to us.

"No Mr. Shion we should be the one who needs to thank you." Len said.

"Yes, specially we interrupt your father and son bonding." I added. Mr. Shion scratch his neck and smiled back. "It's okay until next time we need to go." he said then he already left.

"Thanks for today Miku, Len have a great day see you soon!" Kaito shouts and waved his hand.  
We waved back too.

"Hey dorky I need to go home now I'm still wearing my pajamas." I said while running away.  
When I'm already at home I received a text message

**From: Dorky**

**Your unfair Lion you left me! Anyways I'll keep an eye of you as always I need to keep my secret private.**

That dork really get to my nerves I'm really pissed off then I went inside the house.


	8. Chapter 6 disaster experience

Chapter 6 [The Disaster Experience]

Len's P.O.V.

I'm right in front of Miku's house for about an hour. I already texted her for a hundred times but she didn't replied. I even tried to call her but she's not answering I wonder what he did last night why he did not wake up early or did she forgot that today is Monday.

1 Message Received

At last after a thousand years she replied. So I opened the text message to find out what it says.

From: Tigress

IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME? I'M ALREADY AT SCHOOL!

"WHAAATTT? I keep on waiting for nothing!"

I locked my phone and put it on my pocket and started to walk for school. When I reached the campus what do you expect yes of course I'm late.  
That crazy Tigress ruined my day I will really scold her later.

"Okay you lazy students line up!" This is Mieko Sakine the student body council president. She's holding her log book. "Alright you people!" She's pointing to all of us. "Since we've got a new plants to plant on selected areas of the campus as your punishment you will do the planting."

all of the students reacted in her decision. "You don't have the right to refuse from this." She puts he hands to her waist. "Boys you carry and plant the plants and Girls you do the cultivation of the soil." She commands. "I will never accept any buts for today! It's your fault because your tardy you lazy students! Now go to work!" She clap her hand as a signal that we need to go.

"Boys!" Mr. Vice President is calling our attention Gakupo Kamui. "You follow me, I will guide you where you will get the plants."

We went to the back of the campus where the green leafy plants are gathered and started to work. This work is kind a hard for me because all trough out my life this is the first time I carried plants and planted them on the ground. I don't do this at home my mom and my sister is the one who is fond of taking good care of the soil. I don't join them for a one reason that is I DON'T WANT TO GET DIRTY period. Wanna know why? It's simply because I hate to be dirty I want to be clean as always.

I'm carrying my third plant, I stopped for a moment to get some rest. I wiped those sweat all over my face cause I wanted to be neat and clean.  
When I'm having my rest I saw Ms. President is having an argue session from one of the students.

"This is too much Meiko!" One of the students complains at her.

"Mr. Kiyoteru Hiyama! I don't have the right to complain besides this is your 3rd consecutive day of being late!" She replied to Kiyoteru.

"But still your making us suffer! Where's Justice" He didn't give up.

"We just want you to realize that is what you will get from being tardy!" she points at him. "and it makes you suffer because it is a punishment hmmmmp..." She snobed him and then she stared at me from head to foot. "You! Go back to work!" she's pointing at me now.

I immediately carried the plant and went to the place where I'm going to plant it. When all of the sudden it slipt to my hands and dropped it on the ground and its soil scattered.

"Ouch! my eye!" She yelled and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I drew near to her and bring her to the faucet so that she could rinse her eye. When she is washing her eyes I grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket and offer it to her. "Here use this I'm sorry I accidentally dropped the plant I did not meant to do it." I explained to her while reaching the handkerchief to her.

She took the hanky and dried her face. "It's okay I know it's just an accident." She said while drying her face. "Here!" she's giving back my hanky.

"No actually you can have it , just keep it instead" I said and simply put my hands to my pockets and turned around form her. "What's your name by the way?"

She smiled at me "Luka, Luka Megurine from senior star class" she answered and fixed her hair while facing the mirror on the wall.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Luka." I said while cleaning my eyeglasses. "By the way I'm L-" I didn't finished on what about I'm going to say for she interrupted me.

"Len Kagamine? Am I right?" she said while not staring at me.

She knows me I wonder why she knows me.

"Maybe your wondering why I know you, Well you don't have to think about it you know that your famous in town because your new and hot." she suddenly blushed. "and besides your the one of the top trending male student which most of the female students has a crush on." She faced me "Well I need to go back to work I need to attend my class I don't want to fail." She pass through me.

Meiko whistled and its sounds so annoying. Al of the tardy students gathered at the center of the feild and its too hot.

"Okay folks good work!" She crossed her arms while standing on of the bleachers talking to us. "By the way if you are going to be late again do you see that?" she points at the big piles of that. "They will be you're morning work out tomorrow for you will carry them from there to the plants you've planted earlier copy that?" she hold her ID after saying the last phrase.

"YES MA'AM!" all of us replied.

"Did you copy that Mr. Kiyoteru?" she announced.

Then one of the students which hair is brown reacted.

"Yes I heard it! and not that deaf to hear it." He said while holding his sling bag.

"Still you did not answer my question Mr. Kiyoteru, Did you get what I mean earlier?" she sounded very sarcastic.

"Yes! I maybe not that smart but I'm not that dull! I get already your highness!" He answered sarcastically too.

Meiko rolled her eyes against him and turned his back.

"Everyone get your tardiness slips to Gakupo." his pointing the man next to her its Gakupo then she faced us again with her left arm on her waist and her right arm pointing on us. "And proceed immediately to your classes Dismissed!"

Then we make two lines one for the boys and one for the girls. I'm first on the line but all of the sudden the man with the brown hair color from the star section stand in front of me.

"Thanks" he said with a sweet smile "I hope you don't mind my friend." then he tapped me on my shoulder.

I don't know what to do since his cute I let him be the person right in front of me. His looking at me while smiling is he tempting me? My gosh I not now I'm not yet ready to show my real identity in this town.

"Damn!" he points at my hand. "Look at that finger its too dirty bro!" he held my two hands and staring at it.

Doki ! Doki ! Doki !  
What's that sounds?  
Doki ! Doki ! Doki !  
Is it my heart? Oh my not now. I take back my arms so that he could let go of it.

"What's the problem?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I answered him and take of my eyeglasses and hang it on my uniform.

His done and I'm next Gakupo is getting a piece of paper and write something on it.  
Doki ! Doki ! Doki !  
I touched my chest where my heart is located. Asking myself why its sounding weird.

"Here!" he gave me the piece of paper and winked at me. "Take care Len." He said

"Thanks" I replied to him.

I wondered why Gakupo gave me another piece of paper if I only needed the one with the the tardiness slip. I opened the other one its a strip of paper from a notebook and it has a note.

**I wondered why you transferred here? Maybe try to share it with me some other time.**

**-Gakupo**

p.s. text me later

After reading it I crumpled the paper and placed it on my pocket. After putting it I observed that my fingers are really dirty it has soil on it and I don't really like it and I find it disgusting. I remembered Miku, its all her fault.

"Hey!" he place is arm across my shoulders which surprised me. "Did I shocked you?" Hiyama asked me while staring at me.

"No" I removed his arm on my shoulder slowly "It's fine is there anything you need?" I asked him.

"Actually none" he showed me a hand gesture which tells none. "But I waited for you." he smiled again.

"Why? did you waited for me?" I asked him again.

"You see this?" his showing his ten dirty fingers. "I want to accompany you to wash your fingers." He placed his arm again across my shoulders. "Okay let's go" he guides me to the faucet and we washed our hands there.

"Hey you know what" he bumped my shoulder with his shoulder. "I think I like you."

What the earth did he say? It makes me feel something on my stomach and I think I'm blushing. So I turned my head to the opposite die so that he could not see me.

"Wha-at are trying to say." I asked him.

"Nothing I just want you to be..."

I waited for his line I felt that the world stop spinning so that he could not finish what is about to say. For I'm not yet ready to reveal my identity that I am a gay. Please not now I'm begging you.

"To be what?" I said without looking at him.

"To be my best bud you know a friend." he said and lift his shoulders while cleaning his nails.

Friend? I thought is not that word he is about to say okay.

"A friend?" I asked him with a doubting tone.

"Yes, why you don't like to be my friend?" he asked me back.

"No actually it's okay" I answered.

"By the way I'm Hiyama, Hiyama Kiyoteru" he offered his hand as if he wants to shake hands with me.

"Len, Len Kagamine." I answered and we both shook our hands.

"It's a nice name." he praised my name "Wait I'm done" he opened his sling bag. I don't know what's the reason why his facial expression changed. "That witch." he grinned.

"What's the problem?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"That's why my sling bag got heavier." he smirked and pulled out a big rock from his sling bag.

"She put this rock!" he throw the rock away.  
"To my precious sling bag" he pouted as if his a child which someone took his candy. "I need to revenge!" he wears his sling bag again. "I need to find her! See you later Len bey!" then he ran away.

"Bye!" Now I'm alone here now cleaning my nails. "I'm already tired but still not yet finished! Miku I curse you!" I said it with authority.

I heard someone laughed. It's the man next to me washing his hands.

"What did Miku caused you to curse her." he said it as if a joke.

I could not answer for I was stunned and I did not expect that it's him, Kaito SHion my long time crush.

"I'm sorry that I crossed the line Len?" he asked me.

Still I could not answer him for I don't know what to say. I felt that my tongue is tied inside that caused me not to talk.

"Alright Len sorry." he said and fixed his collar.

To tell you honestly I really love to watch him fixing his collar cause I find him cute doing it.

"No it's okay!" I answered why cleaning my hands.

MIKU YOUR CAUSING ME A LOT OF TROUBLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU LATER! I said to myself while drying it with my handkerchief.

"Are you done Len?" He faced me.

Heck! he is really handsome! "Why?" I'm shy to ask him.

"I just want both of us to go to the classroom together." he said.

Wow! this the moment you've been waiting for so long Len his asking you to walk with him. Just relax and don't act like stupid be natural.

"Huh? okay?" I answered him.

We both walked silently across the path when we pass through the star section classroom I heard Miku voice and I'm reminded of what trouble she had caused me this day. Since I have this moment I walk next to him as if we're already very close to one another. I almost can feel his arm but he stopped.

"We're here Len let's go inside!" He directly went inside and left me outside the classroom.

I paint a smile on my lips this made my day awesome. I also went inside the classroom all of my classmates are silent I don't know what's with Ms. Tome I gave her my tardiness slip so that I could proceed to my seat. When I already in my armchair I glance at Kaito and he smiles at me. I directly stared at the board to calm myself. When I'm already calm I looked at the person at my back and to give her a warning.

"Hey!" I said facing the person at my back.

"Huh?" he was shocked.

I got embarrassed for the person sitting at my back is not Miku its Oliver.

"Where's Miku?" I asked him

He scratch his head "She's back being one of the students who belong to the star section together with Neru."

"What? Why?" I was so surprised when I discovered that Miku is no longer my class. This is a bad news I can't monitor her anymore.

"I don't know ask them." he said.

End of Len's P.O.V.

Miku's P.O.V.

"Hahahaha!" I keep on laughing.

"Hey Miku what's going?" Gumi shake me.

"Atlast! I'm free! free! FREE!" I said with standing portion.

"Free? from what?" Teito asked me.

"You never knew! Whahahaha!" I laughed as if there's no tomorrow.

Atlast I'm free, I could get ride of him I don't like seeing him everyday this is a great idea thanks to Teito's dad the sheep is now on the same flock. We are together again. No more Mr. Len Kagamine.

KRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG!

The school ranged which signifies that its already recess time.

"Miku your not going out?" Neru asked me while leaning on the back facing her phone again.

"Yeah! Lets go I'm hungry." Luka added.

"Hurry up!" Teito commanded me.

"No guys thanks I'm not on the mood!"

"Okay! Its your lost lets go guys." Gumi said and stepped out and everyone followed her.

To tell you honestly I am really hungry I just want to enjoy my new environment without Len and it feels great. I love this day I just don't want to ruin my day. I closed my eyes to relax for a moment but I was disturb because of a shout.

"You! Crazy Witch why did you do that?" he shout.

I faced them as if trying to find out what's happening. Its Hiyama shouting at Mieko which is sitting at her armchair.

"What's your problem?" Meiko stand up and crossed her arms.

"What did you eat earlier why you've done that to me?" he sounds like very irritated with Meiko.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she said.

"Why did you put a stone to my precious sling bag!" he yelled at her.

"Oh? Is it your bag?" she asked again.

"Yes! Its mine!"he replied.

"I thought it was a garbage cellophane." She said.

"Why you-!"

He didn't finished what he said because Mikuo interrupted him.

"Hey! The both of you stop it."

The both of them looked at Mikuo "WHY?" they said it as if synchronized. Then they look at each other.

"Stop it your acting like a lovers!" Mikuo said to the both.

"WHAT?" there they go again they stared at each other from head to foot "NEVER!" then they turned at each other's back and walked away.  
everyone laughed for what happened including me.

"Now your happy." It's a familiar voice to me.

I immediately look at the direction where the voice coming from. That Person smiled at me.

"Surprise!" he said

"Oh no!"

* * *

thank you for reading out my fanfic :D

see you next chapter~~


End file.
